Wrath/Goblin
As a child, Kyouya had a strong sense of righteousness that often got him into trouble. He was a good fighter and drove off bullies, but was eventually ostracized due to scolding by adults and friendless by the time he had graduated junior high school. He transferred to Heishin High School and was able to endure some minor bullying of Wakaba and Negishi without fighting because he was able to vent his frustration and anger at games with his friends Shunsuke and Kanata. Still, he died in the explosion along with the rest of the class. Until that moment, it was like any other day. When Kyouya is reborn in year 840, it is as a goblin named Razraz in the corner of the Magic Mountain Range that separates the Renxandt Empire and the Demon Territory. Although confused about the situation, he was not entirely disarrayed due to some books he had borrowed from Kanata. Kyouya doesn't take long to adapt to his situation, and learns a lot by the time he is one year old in the new world. He searches for other reincarnations in the goblin village to no avail, but does learn quite a bit by walking around and listening to the adults. His image of goblins also changes, as they turn out not to be dirty, weak, stupid creatures, but are more like prideful undeveloped tribesman. The need to sacrifice themselves for the survival of the village is something that Razraz had decided transcended the "justice" that he had decided in his previous life. These goblins became his family. By the time he was two, he understood the paths he could take upon hitting Level 10 in order to expand his lifespan. Fighter, Ranger, and Shaman. After that, it's hobgoblin, and then there is no need for him to worry about lifespan anymore, since Hobgoblins can live to about the same age as humans. It is around this time, when preparing dinner for the village with his dad he discovers his Weapon Creation skill. The elder |appraises him with the village appraisal stone and he is put in charge of creating weapons for the village once he gains enough MP and levels in the skill. This skill increases the prosperity of the village a bit by providing them with sharp tools and new weapons. The next half year goes by uneventfully, but his elder-brother, Razaraza, evolves into a hobgoblin. Razraz also loses his first younger sibling to a miscarriage, and Razaraza comforts him through his depression. Later, Razraz gains a younger sister that he swears to protect and Razaraza became the lead warrior of the village, a High Goblin. Razraz also gains the Naming skill, allowing him to bestow increased stats on items and other living creatures that he names. Eventually the activity of the goblin village, and their exceedingly good weapons, catches the attention of the local humans. Razraz continues to create weapons and tools for the village, and creates a katana for himself, but the village is attacked. The village falls to the humans and monsters with them. Razaraza and Razraz are captured, but not before the leader and monster-tamer known as Buirimus forces Razraz to kill and eat his own sister against his will in an attempt to break him. He gains the Ally-Killer and Kin Eater titles, along with Taboo Level 2, Anger Level 2, and Heresy Magic Level 1. Instead of being broken, his mind is filled with hatred and rage, but his body remains firmly under control of Buirimus. As a slave, Razraz continues to make weapons against his will and curse the monster-tamer Buirimus. In secret, he trains his body and his stats in order to prepare for the chance that he can break free of the compulsion spell. Eventually, Weapon Creation reaches Level 10 and evolves into Wondrous Weapon Creation, allowing him to imbue effects on the weapons he creates. In order to support the MP required to use this skill, Buirimus orders Razraz to evolve into a Shaman. He also eventually learns the human language and gets information by eavesdropping on the humans. During his captivity, Razraz finally reaches a breaking point. For years, Razraz held onto his anger and hatred of Buirimus, constantly increasing the level of his Anger skill, until eventually it reaches Rage Level 9. The event that pushes him over the edge, though, is discovering that his brother, Razaraza, had been slaughtering goblins in other villages and taking their flower-charms. Razaraza had betrayed the goblins and shamelessly laughed alongside Buirimus. And so, Razraz's Rage becomes the Ruler Skill, Wrath. As a Ruler, Razraz is able to break free of Buirimus's control and exact his revenge. Razraz slaughters everyone, starting with his brother, and ending with Buirimus. His final act in that despicable place is to use the Naming skill to change his name to Wrath and evolve into an Ogre, abandoning his pride as a goblin. Category:Wrath Arcs Category:Story